


I Hold My Breath Each Time You Go

by joidianne4eva



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proteus wondered if the creature had seen the want in Victor’s eyes when he looked at him. Sometimes when Proteus tormented Victor enough to make his creator lose his semblance of gentility he would pretend that the creature was there, watching every press of Victor’s fingers against Proteus’ skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hold My Breath Each Time You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Proteus was supposed to be nice and innocent and I don't know what happened here.

Proteus liked the modern world, much like he liked the muscles that Victor had acquired over the years. Modernity, like Victor’s new physiology was tangible in a way that the gas which lit the fairy lights he’d once admired had not been.

He enjoyed the moving pictures that he could watch from the comfort of Victor’s mansion when his creator was away. Proteus still didn’t like when Victor strayed too far but this was a whole new world and Proteus could no more stop Victor from exploring it than he could stop himself worrying about the horrors that Victor might find.

The only thing that kept Proteus from following Victor like an overgrown puppy was the knowledge that there was little that could harm his creator now…Victor had seen to that.

So while Victor travelled and stunned crowds of gaping spectators with his knowledge, Proteus watched it all on Victor’s numerous televisions.

And the more that Proteus watched, the more he learned.

To Proteus humanity itself was just as intriguing as the veil that Victor still strived so hard to pierce and Proteus studied it with a single minded hunger that he seemed to have acquired from Victor himself.

Humans were different now, so less likely to believe the things that lurked at the corner of their minds but still so gullible that it almost made Proteus disgusted.

He wondered if Victor had been like that once, perhaps it was why he had created that _thing._

Proteus knew that Victor’s first creature had had a name, one that it had fashioned for itself but Proteus wouldn’t do it the honour of using it. A part of him knew that several centuries was a long time to bear a grudge but Proteus’ best efforts could produce nothing but disdain for the monster that had once tried to kill him because of its jealousy and anger at its own inadequacy.

Proteus wondered if the creature had seen the want in Victor’s eyes when he looked at him. Sometimes when Proteus tormented Victor enough to make his creator lose his semblance of gentility he would pretend that the creature was there, watching every press of Victor’s fingers against Proteus’ skin.

The thoughts sometimes made Proteus laugh in the silence that Victor left behind.

Did the monster weep as Victor littered promises in the form of kisses across Proteus’ scarred body? Did it rage when Victor could take no more and shoved _in_ , hips thrusting relentlessly as he bled his need into Proteus’ skin? Perhaps it turned away when Victor pressed Proteus’ shoulders into the mattress, tender even in his wildness because Proteus _was_ Victor’s most loved creation.

Proteus thought of the despair that would wrap around the blackened coal that served as the creature’s heart and he laughed even as he gasped his completion into the pillows, fingers curling in the silken sheets beneath their heaving bodies.

Proteus had learned much about humanity as the ages passed but the first human that he had learned was Victor and Proteus had ensured that he was everything that Victor wanted. He was friend, confidante and finally lover…everything that the monster had never and would never be.


End file.
